


The Page of the Prince

by toastyZil



Category: Homestuck, MSPA Forums
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human/Troll Society (Homestuck), Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/F, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, I Tried, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Middle Ages, Minor Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-08 23:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15254640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toastyZil/pseuds/toastyZil
Summary: Jake English, a young page, soon knight. Respected and loyal, yet able to deceive if he must.Rose Lalonde, a skilled seer. Cunning and cool-headed, most of the time.Tensions are rising with the country of Skaia, and it is decided that the page and the seer will go as ambassadors and gifts to the opposing country of Incipispher with its new king. The servants of the castle don't cease to make things seem better about the the royals.Prince Strider, the cold shouldered prince Jake is chosen to serve. The servants are terrified for some reason, but for Jake, he can't help but be...entranced.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! I'll get straight to the point to clear some things up. 
> 
> The two kingdoms/countries are Skaia and Incipispher. Incipispher is a kingdom with the new reigning king, or "lord" as he prefers to be called. The new king has begun to conquer more for the country, and threatens that if anyone stands in his way, war will be certain.

It starts after the Mark of Spring, when the last frosts fade away in April, revealing the dead earth. Despite the barren ground, the sky begins to reveal its true cerulean hue and the buds of flowers begin to show. Children go outside to play in the grass, and the sun feels like an long-awaited reunion. 

A crows flies over to the squire, carry a note from the kingdom’s High Enchantress. The dead grass makes very little noise against the stomps of the squire’s horse, and only the sounds of the returning birds of spring can be heard. The wind is slight; not enough for it to be cold, but not enough for it to be too hot.

The squire sighs heavily. He hands the note to the knight he serves. They are needed back at the castle for vaguely defined reasons according to the letter. The pair make their journey back to the castle, putting a pause on their desire for hunt. The crows guides them as the knight and the squire make their way back to the kingdom.

The sky darkens and lightens in hue as the two ride on forward. Whatever day it is or whatever the time may be, all he does is go. Perhaps he may stop to help some of the villagers of the kingdom he swears his loyalty to, but constant travel is the life of a squire on the journey to becoming a knight.

It has been three or so years of being a squire. The knight he served was respected in a right with a deep romance and helping others. The squire would say that it was infectious, and the knight he served also gave him great respect. Though this only slightly seemed to alleviate the issue of a squire being a knight’s servant boy. 

But the squire found nothing wrong with that. He was content with his position, determined to eventually reach the rank of knight. He was quite high in studies and was known for his skill in the art of adventure and battle. However, despite being one of the best in history, the squire had to wait two more years to be given the honor of knight.

And so, with the command to ride back to the empire’s central kingdom, the squire and the knight he served rode back. The only words on the enchantress’ note were “ _tensions to be discussed of Skaia.”_

In three days, the team managed to reach the castle ground of the kingdom without their horses passing away of exhaustion. The stable boys took the weary steeds in as the squire and knight went to talk to king and court for a meeting.

The halls of the castle were just as extravagant as one may suspect. Lavish, gilded, felted; all signs of the wealth and power of being at the top of the social ladder. Perhaps a knight isn’t the best of the best in terms of it, but one cannot go against their birthright in the slightest. Even the prophets or the merchants can not go against the code of the empire.

The squire and the knight eventually reach the Great Court Hall of the castle, where issues and solutions are discussed over dinner. Many other knights and royal guards stand by in case of assassinations. The court, royal advisers, and such all sit at the sides of the long table.

“Your grace,” the knight begins. He kneels down on one knee, and the squire follows him in the action, “We have come here on a notice from the High Enchantress. What issues here belittle our kingdom, your majesty?”

The king speaks in a booming voice that carries throughout the grand hall. “Rise, Sir Vantas and Squire English.” The knight and the squire rise as told. “You may sit as you wish, Sir Vantas.”

The knight sits in his reserved seat then gestures to the squire to stand by him. Unfortunately, the squire is not of a high enough rank yet to get a seat. However, his skill allows him to follow into meetings with the knight, and he gains favor with the king and other knights for such.

A small girl walks in not too soon later after the knight and squire arrive. Appearing quite younger than the squire, she walks in through the corridor, looking around as if she ran the place. A black cat with odd eyes trails her, recognized as the familiar of a magic user. A high-level seer, so everyone says.

“Lady Lalonde.” The king lets out a huff. The seer has appeared later than the rest of the court, and in addition with the feline, she does not seem to be in the king’s favor in terms of mannerism. However, it is clear to everyone in the court that she truly could not care less at the moment.

The seer gets on one knee, platinum blonde hair gleaming under the daylight coming from outside the castle windows, with a lavender headband clashing with her locks. 

“Rise, Lady Lalonde. You may sit.”

The seer strides over to her marked seat placed next to the knight’s. The entire court seems annoyed by the animal, but no one can separate a magician with their familiar. An omen, one might say if another does so.

The castle guards close the doors to the hall, standing by at watch for intruders. The king begins the meeting.

“You may have heard about the possibility of war with _Incipispher_ and its _Horrorterrors_ , however, we must stay at peace. I have gathered you all here to suggest the possibility of how to make peace with our potential foes.”

No one speaks. The air in the room is still as those of the court attempt to conceptualize an idea. The knight the squire serves doesn’t move, doesn’t think. The only thing he will do is fight and serve. 

The squire stands to the side, pondering an idea for a solution to relieve the tensions. War is not common within the kingdom of Skaia, peacemakers as they are, however, it may be the first war the kingdom may have in decades. Perhaps the era of peace may end for some time. 

The seer stops her diversion of petting her cat for the topic at hand. “We could attempt gift.” She speaks in a confident voice, something of an eloquent lady of noble blood. “Perhaps an ambassador or a servant. Marriage could be another option.”

“Thank you, Lady Lalonde.” The king’s voice carries over the advisers’ whispers. “Any other proposals?” No one volunteers. 

An adviser raises his hand. When the king gestures for him to answer, the adviser ushers over to the king’s side, whispering of the plan the seer presented. Nodding, the king acknowledges the adviser before the adviser walked back to his seat. 

The king speaks. “The journey may be risky and it will be difficult to give a gift without offense, however, Lady Lalonde is correct. Marriage is not an option unless someone offers their daughter.” The king pauses, yet no one speaks up. Why would any of them offer their daughter to an enemy country? Groaning in annoyance, the king continues his speech. “The decision is to send a gift, an ambassador perhaps. Volunteers?”

To the court’s surprise, the squire speaks up. 

Abandoning the knight he serves, the squire makes his way over to the king before kneeling. “Your majesty, I will offer my allegiance to the kingdom of Incipispher to protect Skaia from the potential dangers of our foes. As squire and page under the English name, I offer myself in the safety of our kingdom, for our kingdom. So help me God.”

The court is silent. The squire makes an attempt to keep his stoic expression and prays the king will accept his offer. Adventuring with the knight was laborious, and as ambassador, he can gain favor with the king still. Perhaps the reasons are selfish, but the results are the same.

Rising from her chair silently and making her way to the area where the squire kneels, the seer kneels down as well. Her feline pounces up to reside on the grand table, lit by crystals in candle holders running on everlasting magic.

“Your grace,” the seer orates, “Under the allegiance of the kingdom of Skaia, I offer myself in this gift to Incipispher. As the castle and kingdom seer under teachings of the High Mage and High Enchantress, in the Lalonde name, I offer my role as ambassador. So help me God.” 

Silence. The king is the first one to speak.

“You are aware that we have some ambassadors already, Squire English and Lady Lalonde, correct?”

The kneeling pair’s breaths hitch for a beat.

“Yes,” the pair responds in unison. The answer is firm. The king nods in appeasement, as this way he will not have to pull his actual ambassadors from their jobs in other countries.

The king rises from his seat and draws a finely honed blade from its scabbard. He turns to the kneeling pair and places the sword on each of the pair’s shoulders. 

“Squire English and Lady Lalonde,” the king’s voice booms, “I bestow you the honor of being the Skaia ambassadors to Incipispher. On behalf of the kingdom, I thank you and accept your offer. Meeting dismissed.”


	2. Knights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yey, we get names now :33

The squire bows to the knight he serves, though the knight himself is quite salty at the lost of one of his best pupils. Then again, he knows this is for the betterment of the squire.

“You know your job will start in summer, correct?” the knight questions as they walk out of the main area and into the knights quarters.

“I am aware,” the squire responds, “Though I wish to stay a little longer here for spring. I can assume that I will be in Incipispher for quite a while.”

“I will allow you to stay, however, as one of my best squires, it saddens me to see your leave.”

“I understand, sir. I thank you in your generosity.”

The knight and the squire part, the knight to his quarters and the squire to the main town. It would be the second day of the spring festival, which marked the spring fair. The town of which the castle resided in the empire was the most busy. The foods there were plentiful despite the winter’s remains, and children played near the castle grounds in celebration of the warm weather. Only a slight breeze remained from the dead cold of the previous season.

Upon the squire’s venture into the fair, he spots the seer of which will likely soon to be his coworker. She is known to be a witty but sharp-tongued lass, unreachable and untouchable by any man who may come across her.

It is also rumored that under her studies with the High Mage and the High Enchantress, known informally as the mage and the witch respectively, she has an incredible magic and foresight ability. However, it only remains a rumor to be found out potentially.

The squire makes his way towards the seer, putting on a mask of charm. The seer had just bought a small violin, an expensive, beautiful one nonetheless.  
“Lady Lalonde,” the squire acknowledges, “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” The seer tilts her head, then lets out a small laugh.

“Please, ‘Lady Lalonde’ is too formal.” The seer scoffs at the title. “My name is Rose Lalonde. You may call me Rose. It’s far less formal, but less of a mouthful.”

The squire ponders the name for a few seconds. “Jake English, pleasure to meet and soon work with you, Rose.”

Rose cursties. “The pleasure is all mine.”

“So, Rose. I apologize for prying, but is it true you know magic and prophecy far beyond even the witch and mage’s greatest pupils?”

Rose laughs heartily. She’s heard that rumor only after she managed to cast a high level spell. In truth, she believes it was only luck that guided her to do so; it would never be possible for her to match the accidental spell ever again perhaps.

“That rumor is still around? The only magic I know is simple.”

“Did you really do it?”

“Perhaps I did, perhaps I didn’t. I’ll have you know prophecy is rather more my speed. I was just lucky.”

“Why don’t you attempt to become a true mage or enchantress?”

“I’m afraid of having too much pressure on myself. Perhaps it’s selfish, but I don’t wish to confine myself to the terms.”

“I understand.”

The two walk in silence through the fair, distracted from the children running around and the attractions from the objects around. Despite the fact that it was busy in the streets, it was still peaceful in nature. Some would say it would be perfect, but a moment can only last for so long.

Rose places the cat previously resting on one arm down. “Are you afraid?”

Jake pauses for a bit, confused. “What do you mean by that?”

“We are soon going to run into enemy lines. Are you afraid of going?”

The squire takes some time to absorb this question. Was he really? He’s never been there before, but there are rumors of what the area is like. Only rumors however. “Perhaps I am. I don’t know.”

“I figured. I don’t know either. There isn’t exactly an ‘evil’, you know? It’s just ‘ally’ and ‘enemy’. I have no right to judge.” Rose shifts her feet. “Do you believe in what the ‘good’ is compared to the ‘bad’?”

“Yes.” Jake answered immediately. Rose’s eyes widened in response. Jake looks ahead at the sky, as if to seek for a higher, holy power. “I do believe there is a standard for what ‘good’ is, as same with the ‘bad’.”

“How can you assure what you’re working for is ‘good’? How do you know of what is the ‘standard’ for the line?”

“Well, one obvious one: no one deserves to be killed. Without reason.”

“What is reason? Is it biased?” Rose looks at Jake intensely, as if she is trying to read his thoughts. “As a future knight, how can you be sure that what the opponent is fighting for is ‘bad’? What if one fights against you to liberate a cause you have no knowledge of? This is the issue of an empire.”

Jake’s head hurt. It is hard to keep up with Rose’s mind, questioning his morals and almost toying with his own thoughts. He stays quiet, afraid to question what he thinks even more.

“I suppose I’ll stop there. Do you have any boondollars on you?” Rose turns towards him, gesturing towards a book. “I’ll pay you back later, but at the moment, I’ve spent all mine on a new instrument. Do you have any?”

“No.” Jake lies. Despite having enough, Jake is still quite offended at Rose’s mind games with him.

Rose looks at him suspiciously. “I know that you’re lying. I have that ability; any animal could tell so. I will pay you back, interest included. The witch recommended I get this for them, if that affects you into changing your mind in any way.”

Jake sighs. “Fine. Interest goes up ten percent every month you don’t pay off. I’m feeling a tad more generous than I usually am; you’re lucky.”

Rose laughs in response. “I am. I appreciate your gesture.” Rose takes her time buying the book, conversing with the merchant about the weather, politics, and what’s going on. Jake joins in, but backs off before completely taking over the conversation.

The two leave the merchant and continue to explore the grounds of the festival. Rose allowed some children to play with her odd feline, and Jake offered to show off his marksmanship, to which a crowd gathered to awe at the young noble. As the sun came low, the two walked back to the castle.

“It’s always nice going out here, but time always seems to make those moments quicker,” Rose says. “This may be one of the smaller festivals, but I do think that it is one of my favorites.”

“Oh, you think so? My favorite is Yule time, but that can get hectic. Too many royals at the castle. All the ladies want a piece of you; a dance they can steal.” Jake makes a face, disgusted. Rose scoffs and laughs, lightly elbowing Jake as if she had known him her whole life.

Rose cocks her head in his direction, a sneering expression on her face. “I’m actually surprised you don’t have a mistress. Quite rare for even just a squire, soon-to-be knight of your caliber. Perhaps…”

“Perhaps?” Jake urges on.

“Nevermind,” Rose closes the topic. “It’s just a theory of mine, but I can’t exactly say if I may or even have a chance of being somewhat in the right.”

“Hm. If you say so. I don’t exactly want to know what is going on in that so called ‘dark mind’ of yours.”

“I wouldn’t advise doing so anyway. Unless you want to deconstruct and reconstruct yourself with struggle.”

“Yes, I believe I will stick with my decision.” Jake stops and turns his head towards the setting sun; the sign that it is the end of the glorious day. Soon, the warmth will come back, and with it, the joy of summer may pass by.

Rose stops shortly after Jake. The seer and the squire both understand that it is likely that they will not see the warmth of Skaia’s summer that year. Perhaps the next, or even forever. The two stand there, soaking in the last few weeks they may stay in their home country.

“I suppose I’ll be seeing you,” Rose says, taking a deep breath of the scent of spring with the cool of winter left over in it. “In a month? We’ll catch up when we see each other again.”

Jake continues to stare out at the setting sun. He lets a breeze pass through his locks. “I agree to that promise. Do you swear on it? Honored swear like a knight’s code?”

Rose turned to Jake. “Swear on my honor.”

They walk to the castle in silence, finally parting in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have alot of this pre-written :0
> 
> ;3


	3. Black and White Pawns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starting shenanigans 
> 
> also lesbians hehehehehehe ;3c

A month went by of the spring, and as promised, the squire and the seer went through with their promise: to go to Incipispher as a gift. Once again, the two met up, ready to say goodbye to their beloved empire’s kingdom.    
  
The king gave a long, detailed speech about how thankful he was for the squire and the seer. The court gave them gifts of many riches, as did the nobles. As the kingdom bid the valiant seer and squire goodbye, they held back their more negative thoughts and prayed that Incipispher wouldn’t be as bad as it was said to be.   
  
The whole court and King met up with the royals of Incipispher, each showing bitterness towards each other. Nonetheless, the animosity was set aside for a civil conversation.    
  
The day is, ironically, May Day, a day of which the most attractive lass would be chosen to be “Queen of the May”. Rose rules it stupid and makes witty, ill comments about the ploy of the holiday, but when the “Queen of the May” was announced before the court meeting, she behaved strangely.   
  
“And the ‘Queen of the May’ this year is…” A courthouse advisor/messenger by the name of Gl'bgolyb announces to the hall, “Kanaya Maryam!”   
  
Jake turns his attention to the chosen maiden, Kanaya, as Gl'bgolyb announces.    
  
Kanaya is certainly the most beautiful of all of the other women listed and set up for “Queen”. She moves as if the space around her goes to her will, and the clothing she wears is almost seemingly one with her. Her dark brown hair is cut in a stylish, short manner, looking soft and silky to the touch, a perfect curl of such curved stylishly near her right eye. Though it doesn’t radiate a shimmering waterfall like the other girls or is even that long anyway, it reveals her symmetrical, framed face instead of hiding imperfections.    
  
She is wearing a jade-green dress and looking up close, it could be seen that the dress matched her alluring, mysterious eyes. The entire room is silent as an advisor places a flowered, lavender violet crown upon her head, and cheers erupt as she takes an elegant bow.    
  
Rose begins shaking violently as she looked at the beautiful maiden as if she’s afraid or cold. Jake gives her a worried look; perhaps her self-esteem has been crushed, bulldozed as if a bear ran over them. He doesn’t say anything yet, for fear he may be scolded for speaking.   
  
Jake claps politely, then veers to Rose to check on her, concerned as he turned to see Rose in a mortified expression. “Rose, are you all right?”   
  
Rose looks down and whimpers, her cat purring in an attempt to calm her and itself.    
  
Jake shakes her shoulder lightly. “Rose! I get that she’s beautiful, but you mustn’t get your pride crushed by a pretty maiden!”   
  
Rose shakes her head gently, placing her head in her hands in shock and awe. She speaks after shaking her head in wonder three times. “She’s a sylph, a fae. I need to talk to her.”   
  
“Goodness, Rose! Is that the only reason? Did she cheat the court by changing her looks! Dear, we must tell others of this─”   
  
“No,” Rose interrupts, “I need to talk to her, Jake.” Rose shakes her head thrice once more. “I need to.”   
  
Jake remains silent, a hand grazing through his hair to weigh the options and consequences. “Well, if you insist.” He can’t contemplate why, but a part of his mind is tugging that he should let her do this, whether or not it is a bad decision or not.   
  
“C’mon, Jake. You saw her. That look in her eye wasn’t fear,” A voice in his head says, “You’ve had that look before, and you know it.”   
  
“Not right now, chum. I’d love to have a brain-chat with you right now, but I’m in the middle of something,” Jake thinks back in response. He follows Rose as she shoves her way through the crowd to get to Kanaya. Jake looks over at the pretty sylph, turning an eyebrow up as she looks in their direction only to look away with a fluster on her face.   
  
Eventually, Rose gave up. Jake sighs, slightly exhausted from bulldozing through the crowd for a few minutes. They return up to the area of which they were previously sitting, nobles and other ambassadors giving them glare as they returned. While Rose seems calm, though slightly frustrated, she was poised compared to Jake at the moment.   
  
The next event is for them, or for them to be given to. Following an advisor of Incipispher, Rose and Jake made their way over to where the true king and queen resided. While Incipispher was also gilded and beautiful, it was done so in a more professional and serious manner, blocking out all of the already almost nonexistent sunlight, whereas the Skaia castle brought in as much light as possible.   
  
“Your grathe,” the advisor begins, talking in an odd lisp,  “the kingdom of Thkaia hath offered two ambathadorth ath thervants ath an exthchange for peathe.” Jake swallows thickly, the air around him going cold. Rose seems much more poised, but from a close proximity, one could feel anxiety and stress radiating off of her. “Do you acthept?”   
  
The Incipispher king thinks for a moment, head tilting to the side in consideration. Jake looks up at him for a split second, putting his head down after seeing the horrific sight.   
  
The Incipispher king is terrifying, eyes wild and crazed, wearing a gaudy, flashing robe, and seemingly having a golden peg-leg for a sawed-off one. Jake began to sweat a bit too heavily for his liking.    
  
“A GIFT?” The king’s voice booms, and it could be heard that a small trail of laughter came out along with the words. “FROM OuR ENEMIES? FINE THEN. WE WILL ACCEPT.” Jake and Rose let out breaths they had been holding in before immediately tensing up again. “BuT, LET THEM KNOW WAR IS STiLL POSSIBLE. DISMISSED.”   
  
The quick meeting had finished as quickly as it had begun, which is a great relief on the ambassador pair. They follow the advisor back to another room, just as dark as the court/theatre they had just been in prior. The advisor lifts his hood, revealing blonde hair and an odd pair of red and blue spectacles.    
  
“Nithe to meet you. I’m Tholluxth Captor, the theer and advither of Lord Englith. Thorry to thay, but you mutht thtay back here if you are new ath a thervant.” Sollux says.    
  
Rose perks up. “Oh, you’re a seer as well? In Skaia, I happen to be such as well!” She summons her cat to her side, it comes up in a flare of light. Sollux raises his eyebrows.   
  
“Unfortunately, I’m not actually a theer. I’m an advithor and a mage technically. Thtill, it’th weird that you choothe to be an abathator then. It’th almotht hell here.” Sollux replies monotonously.    
  
Jake stiffens at his offhand comment. “Ehh, pardon me, good mage, but...what exactly do you mean by ‘almost hell here’?” He feels his skin prick up as Sollux looks down. Turning to Rose for comfort, he is slightly mortified to see her in a blank daze on Sollux, shivering from fear almost.   
  
“Jutht...be careful of thome of the printhes and printhetheth. They hold thome thcary thtuff. Lord Englith hath thend you both ath thervantths for thothe…” Sollux leans in close. “Brath.”   
  
No words are said as Sollux leads them back to another room: the servant’s quarters. According to Sollux, the chambers were divided in terms of how useful a servant was, and luckily or unluckily, Jake and Rose were with the royals.   
  
“I do believe Lord English would prefer us to do something offensive to the Royals in part so that he can declare war,” Jake whispers to Rose. She nods and swallows, and they both continue trailing Sollux.   
  
“You’ll meet the royal family later,” Sollux says. “Until then, thtay here.” He turns and closes the door to the dorm with a click.   
  
The dorm is silent as Jake and Rose peer around it; two beds with a nightstand on each side, dividing the spaces. A curtain divided the room in case of sicknesses, and there were a religious book and a small bottle of green liquid.    
  
“Rose?” Jake finally speaks. “What’s that? Do you know?”   
  
“I can ask my half-twin brother,” Rose responds, “I believe he is a knight here, though perhaps he may have been fired for is behavior.”   
  
“Dear me, Rose! You seem awfully unalarmed by this! I would’ve upright jumped off of the castle roof if that happened!”   
  
“I did say perhaps; I’m not entirely sure if my statement is correct.”   
  
Jake simply makes a noise of indifference, leaning back on one of the beds with dark green covers. He sighs, surprised that a month of bliss had passed so fast for him to now be at this point. Ruffling his own hair, he relaxes and waits to be called, and his breathing slows and begins a steady rhythm. Rose is quiet while he sleeps.

A maid pops in while Jake is sleeping; an hour has passed. Her voice shocks Jake and surprises Rose even. She wears a dark, red, burgundy uniform that matches her eyes and lip color with a dulled-pink apron. Jake notes how her eyes look as if she were crazed.

“Hello!” She chirps. The way she pronounces the last vowel was quite odd to Jake and Rose. She gives the formerly resting seer and squire a grin, one that, though it may have good intentions, also gives the receiver a bit of an unsettling feeling. “The name’s Aradia Megido!” Her face darkens into one of pity but still cheer. “Follow me! You’ll be chosen of which whom to serve. Also…be careful. Please.”

Jake and Rose don’t opt to question her on her mildly unsettling tone near the end, and they pray for the best instead. They are led into a room by Aradia which is dark, like much of the rest of the castle, lit up by purple crystals emitting a soft light and a low hum. The pair can barely see the royals’ faces due to the dimness of the room.

“Your Majesties,” Aradia bows her head quickly, “the new servants gifted from Skaia. The Lord has asked of you to take them.”

“Lady Megido,” one royal with fluorescent amber eyes that light up with the dim light says. “You are dismissed.” Aradia quickly bows once more before scurrying away out of the room as if she was panicked. Chances are, she was.

“Thir Englith and Lady Lalonde,” another voice speaks, seemingly Sollux’s, “you are athigned to therve Printhe Thtrider and Printhe Ampora. Athept or leave.”

The two gulp. “Accept.” They say in unison, and the air is still until the lights brighten a bit. It is barely enough to see the faces of the individuals they serve. Jake and Rose stiffen up once again.

One of the princes has eagle-like eyes, a striking shade of blond-white hair, and a handsome, symmetrical face. There exists a scar on his neck, visible for all to see of his skill (or lack thereof?) in combat. He dons a burgundy-magenta cape and a small crown of a prince. The posture is both calm and stern. Definitely one of a royal; he seems destined to become something of a great king--if it weren’t for the already present heir-apparent.

The other prince also had a blond hue, but in the middle was a purple tuft. He has glasses and violet eyes, seemingly taunting and ever narcissistic. He is far lankier than Prince Strider, but still quite attractive enough to be wed to a high-status lady. There is an ever-present scar on his forehead, one shaped like a lightning bolt. His cape is also far more lavish than the others.

Sollux is there, positioned near Prince Ampora. “Your majethtieth, you may choothe whichever.” Sollux bends down and kneels, resisting looking up. “Printhe Thtrider, you are firtht.” 

“What?! I should go first!” Prince Ampora whines. “As the younger one, I deserve the first pick! I choose the male!”

Sollux sighs and lifts his head. “Hith name ith Thir Jacob Englith, Prithe Ampora, be rethpectful. Printhe Thtrider, ignore your brother and pleathe choothe.”

“Thank you, Mage Captor.” Prince Strider says, bowing his head in respect. “I pick….” He stops for a second, contemplating which. 

On one hand, there was “Lady Lalonde”. A smart young lass that could make a prince look good and hold up a conversation. The look in her eye, however, signaled that she may rebel. Nonetheless, if Prince Strider wouldn’t choose her, Prince Ampora would throw a temper. 

On the other hand, there was “Sir Jacob English”. Adventurous, well built, and a male. He has a good status as a squire and seems loyal to a fault. However, does seem far stronger.

In a fit of analysis and calculations over which would be better, Prince Strider announces in the midst of his thoughts, “Jacob English,” without formalities. The lack of form is ignored, however, as Prince Ampora, predictably, throws a fit.

The violent violet prince rattles about how he should have gotten the squire, however, nobody else really seems to mind at the prospect. Nobody else minus Rose, of course, as she is quite irritated at the thought of taking care of a “brat” as Sollux had said earlier. It is a challenge, to say.

Sollux clears his throat and resists restraining the prince. “Prince Ampora, you will accept. Lord English has requested that you have.”

“He’s not even my actual father!”

“Eridan,” Sollux says sternly, face stoned and stoic. “You must do as Lord English says. The consequences are present if you don’t. You know exactly what I mean.”

There is a long pause, and it could be seen how the prince’s throat went dry at the statement. He took a deep breath before speaking. “Refer to me as Prince Eridan Ampora, Mage Captor. I accept then,” Prince Eridan sneers, “you are dismissed. Leave.”

“My apologieth, Printhe Eridan Ampora,” Sollux responds with an edge in his voice, “but I mutht tell the two new thervantth of what to do. Thir Englith, Lady Lalonde, follow the chothen royalth. If you need information from me, athk firtht.” He faces away from the two royals to face Rose and Jake. “May we hopefully meet again.” 

Jake and Rose stand awkwardly as they watch Sollux leave the dimly lit room before turning to their new masters and lords.

“Follow me, Sir Jacob English,” Prince Strider says, “Lady Lalonde, follow my brother. We both thank you for your service. It is quite brave of you to come here, but please honor. Consequences will commence if you step out of line. I give you my greatest wishes and thanks.”

Does he really? Jake glares in his direction, suspicious of the front Prince Strider pulls up to “welcome” the “new servants”. Despite the glare, Jake follows as instructed, scowling as he does.

“Excuse me, Prince Strider,” Jake begins, “may I bid Lady Lalonde farewell first? She’s a good friend, and...just in case.”

“Call me Dirk, it’s less of a mouthful. And yes, you may. I understand. Also, try not to worry, I’ll do my best to keep Rose safe. Pardon me, Sir Jacob English, would you mind if I called you ‘Jake’?”

“Rose? How do you--”

“My brother is her brother...kind of. In a sort of ‘weird family twist’. It’s greatly complicated, an odd magic entitled 'etcobiology' involved. They are not related, to say, but they...are. It’s hard to put in words. And may I call you 'Jake'?"

Jake laughs. "Yes, you may." Jake begins tapping his finger on his forearm behind his back for some reason. "No need, I understand. Odd magic hullabaloo, none too much of my business, and to be square, I relate to your situation. It's quite a bit shocking and confusing." 

The prince's eyebrows raise in response. "Well, that's certainly something that I've never encountered with any of my other servants. Am I sure that you aren't trying to be sweet on me, Sir Jacob English?" Dirk's expression is smug, but his eyes hold some degree of fear in them.

The squire begins backpedaling, physically stepping back and nearly falling over if it wasn't for the fact that the prince had stepped out to catch him, holding his forearm with a firm grasp. Jake could feel himself getting a little bit warmer under his collar, hoping he would be able to contain whatever he was feeling and not show it outwardly. Whether he succeeded or not is a mystery to everyone but the prince.

"Are you okay, Jake?" Dirk's voice has a tinge of concern, and Jake can feel the contact radiate through his body, face threatening to twitch into a euphoric smile. It doesn't help when the prince rests his other hand on the squire to stabilize the smaller male. "Sorry, sorry, I shouldn't-shouldn't have said that..." The prince's words oddly trip over itself, and yet, Jake doesn't notice. He remains where he is, not moving until Dirk moves away a minute later.

_"Shit, this is playing out too much to those dramas..."_ Jake takes a second to compose himself, but it doesn't do much as soon enough he blurts out: "I-I need to-to bid farewell to, to, to Rose!"

Dirk is quiet for a bit to think about what his servant has said, and not too soon later, he laughs in response or more of a chuckle per say. “I never said no. Go on. Be careful, however. Return to my quarters once you’re finished, don’t wander too much. Try not to get lost, and if you do, ask another servant.”

Jake nods then bows. “Th-thank you, Dirk.” He turns and walks as professionally and confidently as he can out the door, his hands behind his back in a formidable stance despite being somewhat quite a bit shorter than the prince he would serve, or technically serve already.

"No problem, Jake." 

Jake stumbles again when he attempts to walk out normally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sassy death seeking sollux is a mood
> 
> ha it wasn't only lesbians it was gay you fools


	4. Kings and Queens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha, so I've been kinda slacking off on this (and alot of other things, whoop), so here's the third chapter late!

Carefully navigating his way through the new castle, Jake ventures through it, and despite Dirk’s implications not to wander, he does so anyway. Just through the main corridors, some quarters, and the grand food court. Nonetheless, after ten minutes or so of complete wandering, Jake manages to find Rose in the castle library with Eridan.

Withholding a massive stack of books, Rose struggles under the weight of them but managing to keep her cool enough to keep the books from falling from her grasp.

“Rose!”

“Shhh-!” Rose nearly drops the books and urgently glares worriedly at Jake, quickly looking around to see if anybody had heard Jake’s loud voice. She breathes a sigh of relief when she realizes that no one had, a miracle as it is. “Jake, you can’t be too reckless over here; we aren’t–you aren’t–as respected here as you are in Skaia!” She keeps her voice barely above a whisper.

“I just wanted to say...” Jake looks around to check if anyone is hearing in. “Good luck! We will see each other again, correct?” Jake holds out a hand to signify a truce.

Rose stands there for a moment, pondering what Jake has just said. She looks down at his hand before she sets the stack of books down quickly. “Yes.” She takes his hand, and they each give a firm handshake and release on a wink. “You came to find me just to bid a farewell?”

“Indeed I did. Farewell, for now, Lady Rose Lalonde!” Jake winks, and Rose bows respectfully. Before Jake turns and leaves, he picks the books up for Rose and sets them in her arms.

Walking through the halls of the castle on his return, Jake notes several themes of the castle. The darkness is one, how the light is stale and more of a dark light if anything. Was it that the people were blind and didn’t need it? Was it to show how evil they were? Was it a prank?

Nothing in the castle had any light for reflection; no crystals, mosaics, much fewer windows in general. The castle is more of a dungeon rather than an actual castle, and the servants seem more of ghosts rather than humans, both in physical appearance and being.

Unfortunately, the darkness isn’t exactly the best navigation condition. Despite his impeccable ability at venturing without getting lost, Jake soon found himself lost in infinite halls and floors. His mind swirls with attempts to remember the area in the puzzle of the castle. Unlike most days, however, he ends up walking in circles, the darkness infringing on his ability to recall.

It seems as though it were just yesterday he had gotten his task. It seems as though just yesterday he had met Rose for the first time. It was yesterday that he was truly home. Home. When will he return there?

“Oof–!” Jake runs into another moving object. “S-Sorry!” Jake holds out his hands rapidly and begins flailing in the darkness in an attempt to apologize. Whether the object or person, could see him is not exactly clear.

“Oh, no issue! Oh–?” The moving object looks up. Jake stops flailing to look at the being he had bumped into. A maid. The voice doesn’t sound Aradia; something higher and more eupeptic. The maid’s hair was also cut shorter than Aradia’s, and the maid’s eyes are also a bright cerulean rather than a burgundy-red. She wears a similar outfit to Aradia, but with more earthy colors rather than red. “You must be the newest servant from Skaia! Everyone’s been buzzing about you. Nice to meet you!”

“Uh–nice to meet you as well!” Jake puts his previously flailing arms down. The air stills for him, but the maid radiates a breezy, ocean aura as she smiles and greets him. She carries an armful of towels, struggling slightly under the weight of them. Jake gulps quietly before opting to speak once more. “My name’s Jake English. It’s a pleasure to be graced with your presence.” Jake bows respectfully, a habit of a knight.

“Oh, you don’t have to be so formal!” The maid laughs cheerily. She sets down the towels onto the ground and stretches. “My name’s Jane Crocker. You can call my Jane. Do you mind helping me, Sir Jake? Apologies for the formality, but I have heard that you are on the path to knighthood, correct?”

“Indeed. The formality is not necessary, just ‘Jake’ is fine by me.” Jake gives Jane a warm smile. “Do you need help with those, Jane?”

Jane’s face flushes lightly. The darkness hides her warming up face, however. It has been a while since anyone has even noticed her, the hidden maid in the background. “Ah–thank you!”

“No problem!” Jake lifts up all of the towels and hoists them onto his shoulder. “Where shall I place these?” 

“Oh, just over to the launder room!”

“Uh...Apologies, but where is that?”

Jane chuckles before leading Jake through the long hallway of the castle, showing and pointing out areas in the castle that may be necessary for quicker navigation. Turns out, the darkness still skews Jake’s ability to navigate, but nonetheless, he politely makes small talk and sounds of admiration while Jane speaks. 

“Ah, polite Jane, pardon me,” Jake interrupts after considering how long it has been, “but I do believe I should be making my way to the prince’s quarters before he chases me down. Can you escort me over to where he currently is?”

“Uhh, sorry, Jake, but which prince?” Jane questions.

Straightening himself out, Jake turns to face directly towards Jane. “Prince Dirk Strider.” 

Jane freezes. Her breathing turns quick, after all, Dirk is a prince. The reaction, however, is still a bit more than what would be anticipated. 

The squire reaches out a hand to comfort the maid, who has begun clamping a hand over her mouth and looking at the ground with guilt and fear. “What’s wrong?” 

“Prince...Strider…?” Jane looks down. “I’m sorry for keeping you. You must get back as soon as possible. This may seem sudden, but I assure you that you must.”

“Why? What’s wrong with him? Is he sane?”

“I don’t know. He’s...just...be careful. I'm not entirely sure on the details, but  _ugh_. ”

“What? What does that even mean?”

“Just go!” Jane whisper-screams. “From here, go upstairs and it is the door in the farthest right corner. You’ll know you’re there because you’ll hear birds calling.” She shoves Jake lightly, turning him, before planting a quick kiss on his cheek. Before running away, she turns quickly. “I’ll hopefully see you again!”

“Wh….what?” Jake stands there, frozen. He shrugs off the last bits of the interaction and begins his sprint.  _ “Shit, I’ve already gotten and picked myself a bunch of oopsie-daisies on my first day...dear...with all this malarkey, Dirk is going to be furious…” _ The halls fly past his vision, reminding him of the colorful halls of Skaia. However, right then wasn’t exactly the time to reminisce on the past but instead to speed his way into Dirk’s quarters.

Charging at top speed, Jake barely makes it with the last dregs of his energy.  _ “That meetup with Jane took almost an hour. Oh, bollocks…” _ Unceremoniously, Jake crashes the door open, revealing a Dirk still hard at work, not noticing how the door had just crashed open.

“Uhm, hello? Your majesty?” Jake says with uncertainty. He moves to tap the prince on the shoulder but backs off prematurely when Dirk turns to look at him before he can do so.

The prince doesn’t appear irritated or furious as Jake had assumed priorly. In fact, Dirk appeared more exhausted from work if anything. And yet, upon seeing him, the prince simply said, “You’re late.” and goes back to his work without another word. The simple acknowledgment of something obvious.

“Sorry, sir, but is there something else I can perhaps do for you, your majesty?” Jake looks at Dirk expectantly, but the prince simply shakes his head. 

“No, not at the moment, Jake. I don’t plan on much to have you do either way,” Dirk replies after a minute or so of shaking his head, “You can sleep, Jake.” He turns around to look Jake in the eye, the raging amber of the prince’s eyes sad and tired as if he is old. The squire feels guilt swell through him as he bows his head before tripping as he walks through the door when the prince says, “Goodnight, Jake.”

_ “Oh piss, this entire image with the prince is nothing but some bookish malarkey.”  _ Jake walks through the halls with a frustrated look on his face on his attempt to sort out exactly his thoughts, mindlessly making his way over to where the quarters he shares with Rose are. As if he’s a machine, he gets there in one go, already memorized with the route he must take without distraction.

Once inside, he collapses and rolls over to face Rose, casually reading a book about ancient philosophy and the wonders of the human mind. Her stoicism and the casual wall is easily seen through, however, as bitterness seeps through her words. “Nice to see you again, Jake. How was  _ Prince Strider _ ? ‘ _ Prince Eridan Ampora’ _ was just…” She pauses to take a deep breath. “ _ The finest fellow. _ ”

“Oh dear, Rose, what in the devilfucking dickens happened?” Jake shoots right up from his previously recumbent position and sits on the edge of his cot, facing the seer. Said seer slaps herself in the face with the open philosophy book several times before just leaving it to rest on her face, to the appalled squire’s surprise and dismay.

“ _ His Majesty, Prince Eridan Ampora _ happened,” she says, the open book still laying on her face and false positivity and sarcasm heavily riddled in her language. The book slides down and Rose takes a deep breath before letting it out in a sigh and rubbing her eyes tiredly. “Mage Captor was right. He is a brat.” 

“I’m sorry, my dear,” Jake replies, not able to know exactly how to answer other than with empathy for something he can’t exactly help solve. “I-I─”

“Don’t be. I can tell that you’re worried that you can’t do anything, but it’s fine, not exactly your fault. It’s almost as if he  _ wants _ me to get killed. But, luckily I’ve given him no reason to.” The seer sighs once again before turning to Jake. “What about you?”

Jake gulps, ears warming up. He begins. “Well, Dirk─I mean Prince Dirk Strider─kind of didn’t give me any tasks and, and he sort of just kinda let me off the hook most of the time and when the day ended he just sort of told me that he didn’t want me to die, and─oh dear, I made a sure fool of myself, and─”

“Stop,” Rose commands. “I know. I’ve figured it out. I’m happy for you, Jake, but I’d still be a bit cautious. Hopefully, this isn’t a ruse of some sort. Else I wouldn’t know what to do. But, nonetheless,” Rose pauses, “it seems that he’s rather  _ sweet _ on you. And it appears that  _ you _ are─”

“Yes, yes, I know!” Jake whines face in his hands as he rolls over to the other side of his cot, turning away from his friend. Said friend chuckles softly three times before sighing.

“Well, I won’t bother to analyze the situation too much tonight, but still be cautious. But thankful, you still got  _ the better one _ .” Rose slaps herself in the face again with the book.

The squire snorts once and snickers silently in response, body shaking from laughter. “Yes, I suppose I have that. I do pray your situation will eventually become better, however.” He yawns. “However, I’m quite weary at the moment, will you stay up?” Jake flips over to see the seer’s reaction.

She nods her head silently. “I had seen another book I was quite willing to pick up. But to you, goodnight, Jake.” Rose switches from her previous philosophy book to a book with a deep magenta color with green lines on the binding.

“Goodnight, Rose.” Jake sighs and curls up from under the blankets, too exhausted to take a bath. “Goodnight.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha still no plot yet ;w;

**Author's Note:**

> :33


End file.
